


December 17th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [17]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Relaxing, warm apple cider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora enjoy some peaceful moments with soothing hot apple cider.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 11





	December 17th

Adora stirred the hot cider, taking a whiff of the cinnamon scent and enjoying the ambience of the kitchen for a few moments as the drink heated before the timer dinged softly and she poured the steaming liquid into the waiting mugs.

“It’s ready!” she called, and Catra came to the kitchen, a smile on her face as she gave Adora an affectionate peck.

“Smells delicious,” she said, as she took her mug between her paws and absorbed the warmth. They enjoyed a few moments of silence together, the snow gently wafting outside as their drinks cooled in the stillness.


End file.
